fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Auroran Mine
The Auroran Mine is an area which you only gain access to by choosing to betray the promise made to Kalin during Blindness. The decision is made after becoming King or Queen during the quest Weight of the World. The mine most notably contains a legendary weapon; to get this, you must find and activate eight hidden Flit Switches. Solving the Puzzle Flit Switch Locations #Enter the mine and go up the first set of steps onto the raised platform. Look to the left, and you will see a ranged flit switch waiting to be shot in its holder on the wall. #Descend the steps on the other side of the platform and follow the walkway around. Cross the landing near the large statue to where a gap separates the landing from a central platform. Face back towards the entrance to see a flit switch in the stoneworks in the distance. #Go down the steps on the other side of the landing. The flit switch is stuck in the pillar to the left of the steps. There is also a chest right next to it. #Follow the walkways down beside the statue, and the next flit switch can be seen underneath the central platform in front of the statue. #Continue along the lower level, and follow the walkway back up. A melee flit switch can be found in the corner of the next level at the bottom of a ramp. #Head up the ramp and turn left onto the landing at the top. In the middle of this landing is a small roofed structure held up by four pillars – a ranged flit switch can be found stuck into the underside of the ceiling. There is also a chest nearby. #Go across the landing and find a wooden walkway in the darkness that connects to the next platform. The next flit switch is in the pillar on the left as you reach the end of the walkway. #Continue across this platform and pass under the scaffolding on the left to reach a lower level landing. Follow it around to the right and you will see the final flit switch in its holder on the side of the pillar ahead. There is also a chest underneath it. The Central Platform After activating each flit switch, they will each make their way to a receptacle on the central platform in front of the statue. Return to the landing where you shot switches 2 and 3 and light the braziers beside the gap with the Fireball Gauntlet. A bridge will extend to allow you to reach the central platform. Open the chest there, then stand on the raised dais. Use a surround spell with large enough range to hit all of the flit switches at once. Note that the Shock and Blades spells are not suitable for this, as each flit switch must be hit at the same time. Force Push is most effective. When all flit switches have been hit, you are able to pass across the new bridge in front of you and recover a rare Legendary Weapon from the chest. Glitches A glitch can occur during the surround spell where, even if all switches have been hit at once, the bridge does not extend and the switches return to the floor. There is no known fix for it. It has been suggested that leaving the mine and returning at a later time will solve the problem, but this does not always work either. When trying to leave the mines, you may be able to continue through instead of going to the City of Aurora. The area, however, is small, and you can walk off the world and continuously fall. The cause of the glitch is unknown. Category:Fable III Locations Category:Bugs